Wizards of Waverly Place: The Next Generation
by AWEStories
Summary: The next generation of wizards is here. Matt, Julia, Phoebe, and Oliver will have to defeat many enemies along there way to ensure Earth will be safe. Will they succeed or will they turn on each other letting evil take over. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

_**Matt's P.O.V**_

It was another normal morning in HQ and I had just finished bathing and started eating my breakfast. Wait I'm getting ahead of myself you see my dad and mum Alex a wizard and Mason a werewolf married and had me, Matt Greyback and my young sister Emma Greyback, because one a werewolf and one is wizard we are part of both which gives us extraordinary powers and our friends which are Oliver Smith, Phoebe Kalic who are also part wizards and part vampires. Unfortunately, my Werewolf powers haven't come yet and I really want them. We have a friend who is called Julia and she is a part vampire and part werewolf. We are all 16 but different birthdates. Our parents decided to live in another realm because they wanted to see how life was like there. Luckily they can come back any time the house inspector comes around. They told us all about Dominic and The King of Darkness Gorog and how they always went after my mum but she was always saved.

Anyway back to us. We formed a team called SNK (SuperNatural Keepers) to deal with anything from other realms and deal with anything that is classified as weird or strange here. But lately more and more villains have come and it is getting annoying.

"Matt, what are you doing up so late?" she questioned in a whispering voice

"Oh nothing," I squeaked out. "Just couldn't sleep."

I always get nervous around her because I've always had a crush on her. I suddenly manned up and talked in my normal voice.

"What are you doing up so late?" "Shhhhh," she whispered, "The others are still asleep." "Oh sorry," I whispered,

"Anyway, I couldn't sleep. Just like you." She said while smiling. For nearly two minutes we stared into each other's eyes mine a dark brown and hers a dark red, until Emma, Oliver and Phoebe came into the sitting and rubbing their eyes they said, "What are you guys doing up so late?" I replied, "Oh we just couldn't sleep." Emma said, "Well keep it down would ya, we are trying to sleep." "Sorry." Julia said. Me, Emma, Oliver Phoebe and Julia all then went back to sleep or at least tried to...


	2. Chapter 2: Sound the alarm

As we were walking out of the sitting room the mega red alert alarm (Also known as the MGRAA). This is the alarm that we hoped would never sound. This was the alarm that meant Dominic AND Gorog had escaped. We instantly changed into their uniforms and went out of the lair and saw Dominic and Gorog standing side by side, Dominic getting ready to shoot some magic and Gorog getting ready to shoot some dark energy with a huge army behind them.

"Let us have Julia," They said, "And we will go in peace." I shouted at their smirk faces and said

"Never! Julia is part of our team and she will stay part of our team." I instantly blasted some magic and the whole fight began. One by one each member of the army fell while Dominic, Gorog, Emma, Julia, Phoebe, Oliver and me were dodging every attack we threw at each other until every single person of the army was gone. All that was left was the SNK and Dominic and Gorog. Dominic did a spell that froze everything except them and Gorog made a portal that teleported Julia to somewhere unknown but was probably his home. When they left everything was no longer frozen.

"Julia? JUUULLIIIIIIAAAAAAAA." "Dude shut up like this is just another villain we will beat them too." said Oliver. I shouted at him

"DO YOU KNOW WHO THEY ARE! THEY ARE DOMINIC AND GOROG THE PEOPLE THAT EVEN MY MUM AND YOUR AUNT HAD TROUBLE WITH!" Emma instantly screamed at me

"Matt calm down!" I replied "Sorry I have just never lost a teammate before!" "It's ok, " said Phoebe

" We will get her back." we went back inside but we saw Julia standing there, her midnight black hair covering her face until she lifted her face and pointed at me and said,

"You are the chosen one you are my mission." Then she instantly sped at me and was about to bite my neck but Oliver saved me and froze her still except her face for her to talk.

"You will join GD or die." Then she teleported somewhere unknown and in her place was Dominic.

"Dominic," I growled, "How are you alive? Tell us or die."

"Relax kids plus as if you would kill me." "Don't test me." I replied "Yeah anyway as I was falling to my impenetrable doom Gorog appeared to me and showed me that we could have it all and conquer the world. He then led me to his base where we began our revenge and since we couldn't get your mum Global Domination will now kill you. Mwahahahahahahah."He then teleported out of our sight instantly. I called a meeting in the main room.

"Guys first things first we now know that Julia, Gorog and Dominic are in a team called GD; Global Domination," Oliver said

"Shut Up! Julia is not part of GE or whatever it is." I shouted,

"Dude chill it's like you have feelings for her or something."

"I don't I'm just worried about Julia."

"Good anyway Gorog and Dominic, not Julia, Gorog and Dominic, Gorog and Dominic have formed a group GD bent on Global Domination but we have to stop them. "How my mum and her brothers barely defeated them?" Emma asked. "I know how," Phoebe said, "we have to shock her and I don't mean by electric I mean by a memory which would wake her up from a trance." "So like when you are sleeping and you have a nightmare you wake up?" Emma asked, "Yes but what would shock her a lot? She has the strength of a bull." "Don't worry I will come up with something, after all, I am the smartest." I replied, "I beg to differ." Phoebe smirked. We then suited up and headed outside the base.


	3. Chapter 3: The fight for Julia

"Dominic! Gorog! I'm ready to fight for Julia give her back now!" I shouted at the air

"Come and get her. Oh, wait she's coming to you." A deep voice said that sounded suspiciously like Gorog then Julia super sped right into my face and one by one my team members started to fall until I was the only one left

"Join us or die." She said, "Julia I- I- I love you." I finally shouted "What! No! Stop! AAAAAAAAAAAA!" said screamed with a high pitched voice "Matt?" then she fainted while the other team members were waking up we were back at base I laid Julia down on the recovery bed where her vitals were returning back to normal but everyone was acting weird Oliver and Phoebe seemed to stay away from me but Emma was nicer to me. I went to Julia's recovery room to check how she was doing,

"Hey, Julia how are you." "I'm good but we need to talk Matt." "A-A-About what?" I stammered

"About what you said to break the trance." "Ummm yeah about that." "Well, I just wanted to say I lo-"

"I KNEW IT." Oliver and Phoebe shouted as they busted in them room, stumbling over each other's feet, pointing at us,

"Section 5 Rule 3 of the Rulebook clearly states no dating unless approved by two people." Oliver said,

"Guys, what are you talking about?" I asked, "We don't need a reason and plus if we did we already have one the Rulebook thing." Phoebe said.

"Please leave us we need to discuss something." Julia said "Rules are Rules," said Oliver and Phoebe in union.

"Just cause you two have a crush on them two doesn't mean you have to break them up," Emma shouted. She then covered her mouth and said "oops."

"Thanks, a lot Emma," Oliver growled through his teeth.

"What? Of course, we don't."

"Yeah, why would they?" I asked. "Anyway, you two can't date. Ha" Oliver said. They all walked out of the room and left me and Julia letting our tears become waterfalls. "Julia, what's the matter?" I asked she instantly wiped her tears and said "Nothing. It's just nothing." she then transformed into a bat and flew away while saying "I will see you at the balcony.".


	4. Chapter 4: The Kidnapping

After thinking deeply at the balcony about what I would say to Julia, I finally manned up and went to see Julia only to find no-one there, but I heard the balcony doors behind me as well as footsteps, and when I turned I saw Julia but something was different, then I heard footsteps coming behind Julia. It. Was. Phoebe.

"Well well well. Isn't this an interesting turnout." Phoebe said.

"What did you do to Julia!" I shouted at her "Julia can you hear me?"

"No. She can't." Oliver said while stepping out from behind her.

"Oliver you too?" I asked

"Well yes. Since we are both part of GD." Phoebe replied

"But why. I thought we were all friends, teammates, even!" I said

"Yeah well, you thought." Oliver said

"We both knew that you two couldn't resist each other and as we were talking about it, we heard voices. Two voices to be exact." Phoebe explained

"Domonic's and Gorog's." I snarled through my teeth

"Well look at that you can be smart." Oliver joked

"Anyway, they explained to us you would obviously start dating again so they said if we joined their team then anything we would need or want would happen. All we had to do was join and help them have Global Domination." Phoebe replied

"But we are supposed to be against them. Remeber?" I said

"Oh well. Now we better get going." Oliver replied, "You're not going anywhere." Emma said quite calmly "Ugh amateur. Julia go." Phoebe said then Julia dashed next to me and gave me the bit that would put me in a very deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: The Secret

When I awoke I was in a cell that was impenetrable to and type of wizards powers, and even if it wasn't my wand was gone and I had no energy to cast it from my hand. This would be a great time to turn into a werewolf but that doesn't work. I went to touch the bars to see if I could get a closer look into the distance since all I saw was darkness but I felt a little zap even with a slight touch.

"It's useless." I heard. A voice coming from behind me in the shadows.

"You know she's right." I turned around and Dominic was there grinning and staring right at me and the mysterious girl behind me. Then a whoosh of air blew me back into the shadows until I hit a hard cold rock wall. I quickly forget about the pounding pain going throughout my head when I heard a loud clang and zap

"One day I will get out of this cell and I will be in control of myself!" She shouted at him

"Maybe, maybe not but mostly maybe not." Dominic answered,

"Why are you even doing this?" She asked,

"Because of what HIS mum did to my dad." Dominic growled at me.

"Wait you have a Dad?" I asked,

"Yes, Dominic the most evilest mastermind ever to live, except for me."

"Wait if your dad is Dominic then who are you?"

" I. Am. Damien!" He shouted on the last word

"Wow, dramatic much." I said sarcastically.

"Gotta be when your evil like me, oh and want to know why you are so tired?"

"How do you know that." I asked, "Because of this." He said then he held up a remote with only huge red button in the middle. Red buttons are not a good thing when he pressed it white bright lights flashed and keep going down and down into the distance until it was revealed. A huge metal container with tubes attached to it leading above my cell and sucking some kind of blue energy into it.

"What is that." I asked once again

"Wow, you ask a lot of questions. It's a container for your magic energy so we can give it to Julia and have the ultimate hybrid!" He answered,

"What that's my magic AND YOU HAVE JULIA WHERE IS SHE!?" I shouted at them

"Umm right there wow you need glasses I mean it could because of her little mishap but ya know." He said,

"Julia, what little mishap?" "This one." She said then turned around and showed me her face. Half of it was crumpled and look red as well as her eye looked closed.

"Julia what happened what did they do to you."

"At first when I didn't co-operate they threatened to put me in the sun without my protective ring and they finally did, but I still didn't so they put a chip in me that controls me whenever they need to. Only a Wizard can cure me." She said sadly "So I c- never mind." Damien quickly butted into our conversation and said:

"Oh oh I nearly forgot when the container or tank is full you will no longer be a wizard and we can either kill you or use you, well mind-control anyway."

"But why me I'm just a wizard my werewolf powers don't even work but my sisters do." I said

"While that is true you are the easiest to lure in since I had Julia, but apart from that, you are the chosen one. You are the wizard destined to be the greatest wizard of all time. So really now that I think about it, you won't be destroyed instead you will be our tester and by that I mean whoever Julia bites will have one power and work for us as well as transmitting the virus, of course, it would take a few hours for the virus to spread but not everything is perfect, except my plan of course." He replied

"But I- No! I refuse to give up. I want my powers back, now!" I shouted, "Well I guess I could give you and your powers back let you and Julia go as well as turn myself in." He suggested "Really?"

"Don't you understand sarcasm?"

"Let us go!" I ran to the bars forgetting that it was electrocuted and grabbed on ignoring the immense pain coming from being electrocuted. I touched into my inner power and a pulse came out of me, blowing everything in sight. The tank that contained my powers broke and came back to me. I was about to cure Julia and escape but everyone was gone... or so I thought.


	6. Chapter 6: The trip to The Wasteland

With every step, I took it echoed

"Anyone? I'm right here." I suddenly felt a cool breeze coming from all directions and soon turned into a storm, wind hitting me from all sides, then it stopped. Once again I heard echoes of footsteps but they weren't mine. I felt something slipping onto my shoulder, and a chill went up to my back I suddenly felt a sharp pain coming from the side of my head and I was laying on the floor about to be unconscious but I saw a glimpse of my attacker. It was Julia. I then went into a deep sleep and when I awoke I was laying on the recovery bed with someone standing by me.

"Hey, Matt your finally awake." Said Emma. I tried to sit up but an unbearable pain went through my head

"Matt take it easy you look pretty beat up."

"What happened?" I said slowly

"I don't know. I found laying near the base with a note saying

'This is just the beginning of the wastelands'. What would that mean?"

"It means Dominic sorry Damien and Gorog are not done with us yet."

"Wait, Damien?"

"Long story but we gotta get going." Forgetting about my pain I quickly stood up, then fell back down again,

"Ow!" I screamed,

"Maybe you should rest first." Emma suggested

"Good idea." After a few hours, I was better so we got suited up and went to the meeting room.

"We need to find out where they are." I said,

"Well, you think they leave a clue in the note." Emma replied

"Wait... Maybe they did! Do you know the realm wastelands?"

"Well of course but that's a myth."

"Think about it the poem that goes with it is 'Where darkness is lurking the wasteland is hiding.' so all we need to do is find the wasteland."

"Just one problem." Julia said "Whats that." I asked, "It says darkness, which means we will need pure darkness to get there and since we are both not dark where we will get it from?"

"I think I know." I replied,

"Matt no it's too dangerous."

"It's our only option. If we don't use the sphere we lose everything."

"The sphere is the thing that took over mum, we just can't use it. Now promise me you won't use it."

"But-"

"PROMISE ME!"

"Ok ok, I promise." Little did she know my fingers were crossed behind my back as I was hatching a devious plan in my mind to figure out how to get to the wasteland and after thinking about it in bed I finally figured it out. I have a device that can trap anything so if I trap the dark energy inside and reprogram it to open a portal we can go! But all I need to do was figure out how to get Emma to come with me. Early in the morning, I was reprogramming the electrosphere and since Emma is a heavy sleeper she didn't hear me. I finally finished the electrosphere but I still need a way for Emma to come with me so I programmed it into the training room where we must wear our suits so she will be ready for fighting (just in case)

"Emma!" I shouted "Emma! We need to spar! Come on early morning spar!"

"Alright, Alright I'm coming." She shouted back." When she was here I pressed a big red button to start our trip to The Wasteland

"Not the big red button!" Emma shouted. Then a pure black portal opened and sucked me and Emma in with the electrosphere.


	7. Chapter 7: Power Unleashed

It was liked we went through the portal for hours. Drifting, not knowing what may lay ahead of us. We were mostly unconscious but I was more awake than Emma. After some time I saw a light. It was getting wider, bigger, brighter with every second I got close to it. Finally, it became so bright that I had to cover my eyes and in one second I felt dry dirt with a soft breeze flowing, but this time from one direction. Emma was still asleep so I carried her, walking towards the wind. After some time I remembered about the electrosphere and how that was the only way to get back but it vanished it must've gone first into the portal and someone or something took it. I walked for hours not knowing if I was going the right way but everything started to look familiar the cracks in the ground and their shape. Everything was the same. I stopped at a point I thought we started off at and waited for Emma to wake up. When she finally did I smiled at her, but she soon made a frown, stood up and shouted at me

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE? WE COULD BE STUCK HERE FOREVER AND YOU PROMISED ME THAT YOU WOULDN'T USE IT. YOU LIED TO ME MATT YOU LIED. AND THAT STUPID RHYME WHERE THE DARKNESS IS LURKING THE WASTELAND IS HIDING IS NOT TRUE AND..." I stopped listening because behind right after she said the rhyme a huge metallic building rose from the group as the earth (or whatever it was) split into half.

"Emma shut up and turned around." I said still gazing at the building

"Nope, I'm not falling for your little tricks again." She replied, so I turned her around and she too started to gaze at the gigantic building. Finally, it stopped but not before it gave a deafening boom sound. Suddenly with a creek, a metal slid back and split into two. I knew there was only one thing do. Go in. I as started walking Emma grabbed my arm and said

"Matt you never know it could be a trap, and I don't want to lose you."

"Sis," I replied

"I take after you, and we need to find our teammates." As we went through the doors Emma stopped,

"Emma come on why did you stop."

"I can't walk."

"Come on." I said, so I grabbed her arm and pulled her but she just bounced back.

"Matt it's a trap, please don't go." I look her right into her eyes thinking I would never see her emerald green eyes again and walked, and not once did I ever look back, even though I could tell she was crying as she was screaming my name, although it created pain in my heart I must save my teammates, my allies, my friends. I walked in pitch darkness for about five minutes until a spotlight suddenly shined on me.

"Well, well, well look who was stupid enough to actually come." It was Damien but I was starting to wonder where Gorog was in all of this,

"I didn't really think you'd come mainly cause I didn't think you could figure out where I was and I didn't think you actually cared about a couple of people, I mean it's so funny." He laughed at the last couple of words.

"Well, that's the problem Damien you don't think." I said while getting into fighting position

"Oh, you think I'm gonna fight you? Sorry, but you're not worth my time. Instead, you'll be fighting much harder people."

"No one is hard for me to fight."

"We will see" He smirked once again he had another remote with a big red button and when he pressed it rectangle blocks standing upright began to appear. Then a wall started to lift, as it lifted I saw six foots so there should be three people, but those three were gonna be hard for me to fight. It was Julia, Oliver and Phoebe. I then it all began. Magic shot right past me as I was hiding behind a block. Pink magic from Phoebe, Orange magic from Oliver but there was also red magic. I kept wondering where it could come from since Julia is not wizards but then it hit me Damien took my magic, but I was sure I got some back. As if he could read my mind he said

"Seems like you didn't get all your magic back." Then I decided it was enough hiding so I run to the next block while shooting some magic blindly but then I couldn't move or shoot magic. Although I couldn't turn my head my eyes were able to move so I look to the side of me and Oliver was just putting his wand down. Phoebe then walked up to took my wand and whispered in my ear

"Should've chosen me." She then kissed me on the cheek and walked off to stand next to Oliver. Julia quickly sped up to me and said

"It is time. You will now be just a vampire under Damien's control. We will rule the world." She bit my neck and I could feel myself getting weaker every second. I couldn't believe how this is how it would end. With my last bit of energy I tried to shout then I was no longer frozen I rose up into the air my eyes glowing blue (since all I could see was blue) and once again a pulse came out of me. One after the other each one being stronger then Julia started to rise up, my magic coming out of her but her eyes changed from a deep red into a hazelnut brown and her her hair from pure black to mud brown. I was making her human and taking her abilities to make as my own. Only one good thing came out of this. Her face went back to normal. She then dropped to the floor and my wand flew out of Phoebe's hand and I absorbed it. I then knew I no longer needed a wand, I am now a pure wizard.


	8. Chapter 8: The Evil Rebirth

I was about to shoot Damien but I heard someone behind me "A-a-a," he said slowly "Do you really want to do this?" I turned around and it was Gorog clutching Emma by the neck with one arm and holding the electrosphere in the other hand.

"Let my sister go now, and give me the electrosphere."

"I will do one of those requests," he said "I will make your sister let go of her life and to be extra dramatic, why don't we count down? 5,"

"Matt just remember I love you."

"4"

"I will always be with you."

"3"

At this point, tears started to stream down my eyes

"2"

"Don't cry." She said while tears were slowly coming down her face.

"1"

"Don't forget me" She smiled

"0"

Gorog the snapped her neck and her body fell to the floor.

"NOOOOOOOO! EMMMAAAAAAAAAAAA!" My stream of tears suddenly became a waterfall and I fell to my knees. Then Gorog lifted the electrosphere up and took the dark magic out of it. He then threw it at Emma and her body rose up. Her head went back to normal and her eyes glowed pure black.

"Emma?"

"Emma is no more," the creature said "I am the evil version. I am Ella." Ella then made a portal which everyone except me and Julia went through. Just before Oliver left he said

"This is what happens when you mess with us." a burning rage went throughout my body and I knew that if I ever saw Phoebe or Oliver I would kill them. I heard a groan behind me then I remembered about Julia. Luckily I had made a fail-safe device in case something bad happened so I grabbed Julia and activated it. We teleported in the training room but everything as broken and trashed. Seems like Gorog did some work. Luckily he didn't damage the recovery room as much so I used the last bits of energy to take care of Julia. I scanned her to see what was wrong with her, but I already knew. I drained her of her power. "Matt?"

"Right here Julia." I smiled at her.

"What's wrong with me, I feel... weakened."

"Don't worry I will some test's that test if your still a vamp-wolf." I first held a mirror to her face but her reflection showed.

"You know I should be sad my vampires are gone but I really do look pretty." Then I gave her pure steel to break, to make sure she had her werewolf powers but she couldn't

"Julia I want to tell you something."

"Anything, Matt."

"Well, you know how you are no longer a vampire or werewolf."

"Yeah..."

"Well, it's kinda, maybe, entirely my fault."

"That's impossible Matt I woke up like this."

"No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did."

"No, you didn't!"

"Yes, I did! Stop telling yourself this!"

"Just let me talk!"

"Ok."

I explained everything from where how we got to the wastelands to how I took her powers, even the part where Emma died and became Ella.

"Wow, Matt I'm so sorry. I promise I will get her back."

"Thanks, Julia, and sorry about your powers."

"Yeah about that, could I have them back now?"

"That's the thing I didn't even know I could do that."

"Ok two things, one what about when you broke out of the cell and two why am I no longer under Damien's control?"

"One, theoretically it could work and two, it's because when I absorbed your powers the device that controlled you linked with your abilities broke because of it, you are human."

"Ok makes sense but I really want my powers back."

"I know, I know I'm working on it."

"Oh, yeah Matt I just wanted to say something."

"Anything."

"Remember when I was first under Damien's and Gorog's control and you saved me and we were in this very same room?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, I never got to finish my sentence I wanted to say I lo-"

Then a portal behind us opened and out came Oliver and Phoebe. Oliver made Julia fall asleep with a spell and Phoebe quickly shot a spell at me. It was like I was in a war between me and my mind. The only thing was, I was losing. I finally gave into it and it took over me. I then had a different view of everything. I hated good and loved being bad. I went with Julia and Phoebe into the portal but before I went, Phoebe said two words to me, "Kiss me". So I did, and I knew Julia was watching which is just what I wanted even though part of me felt guilty about doing this but there was nothing that part could do.


	9. Chapter 9: True Love

_**Before you read this a very special thanks to LabratsEF9 for introducing me to this website and The6thBionic for encouraging me and helping to upgrade my story writing.**_

 **Julia's P.O.V**

I woke up, about to cry at that fact I was going to tell Matt I love him but it was too late. Phoebe stole him from me and without my powers, there is nothing I could do. I got up from my bed still feeling a little weakened but I ignored it. The first thing I knew I would have to do is protect myself. I went down to the weapon room where Matt created high-tech weapons in case we would ever need them. There I also found a note with a new strange looking weapon next to it.

 **Dear Julia,**

 **If your reading this I must be gone. If so I knew Oliver and Phoebe would come back for me and try to brainwash me with my new powers. Next, to this note, you should find a weapon. Use it to save me by pressing the blue button to freeze me and the green button to disable the mind-control as well as take your powers back and press the red button to transfer it to you. I suggest you need other weapons so take the electric whip, the jet boots and the fireball gloves. Oh and don't forget to press the black button to open the portal to The Wastelands (If we are hiding there). Please save me, Julia.**

 **Sincerely**

 **Matt Greyback**

I took all the equipment it said and set out. I thought they might be at The Wastelands like it said so I went there. I followed every instruction in the note and sure enough, I got to the wastelands. A building was there so I entered, even if it was a trap. When I was inside everything was deserted. Nothing there just a place that looked like an arena with a spectator place above. I was about to go out but a wall instantly blocked my way out. Then, one by one, lights came on and the last one showed Oliver standing to the right of Matt, and Phoebe standing to the left of Matt. Hovering above Matt was Ella.

(Ella) "You made a mistake by coming here."

(Julia) "I came to save you and Matt."

(Matt) "A mission you shall surely fail at."

I started with my electric whips. I whipped Oliver first then gave Phoebe a double whip just for a little revenge. Then Ella swooped in and took it from me. I turned on my jet boots and get my fireball gloves ready. I changed the settings to Inferno capture and shot it at Ella. She was trapped in a swirling fireball, but Matt quickly jumped up and took off my gloves and jet boots. I was heading straight head first for the ground but something stopped me. It was Matt. He was holding me close to him.

(Julia) "Matt?"

(Matt) "It's time for you to die by me creating that same pulse that destroyed the cell by this time destroy you."

He started to glow blue, but I remembered the invention he made to freeze him so I got it out and froze him, but he was still going to explode destroying everyone including him. I wouldn't let that happen, I couldn't. I look him deep in the eyes trying to find the Matt I was looking for. My Matt. I knew I couldn't do this forever and if this was going to be the last moment I had with him I wouldn't let it go to waste. I pressed my lips to his going into a warm embrace, just before he exploded and when he did no one was destroyed. Instead, I and Matt were trapped in a bubble of magic and I could feel something different. Matt's eyes went from dark brown to dark red and his hair from dark brown to pure black. He and I had the same powers. We were both Wizards, Vampires and Werewolves. Once again I looked into his eyes and I could tell my Matt was back. The bubble around us disappeared and Matt let go of me and smiled.

(Julia) "Matt I just want to say I love you."

(Matt) "I know."

Suddenly Ella broke out of the fireball and said

(Ella) "Until we meet again."

Then made a portal out of there dragging Oliver and Phoebe with them. I took Matt with me to go back home and relax after all the drama we have been through. When we were home Matt just went up to his room. Not looking back at me. I knew something troubled him. After we had the same powers I could feel what Matt felt and I know he could too. I went upstairs into his room to check how he was doing.

(Julia) "Matt, you ok?"

(Matt) "Yeah, I'm fine." He didn't look me once in the eyes.

(Julia) "Matt I know you're not fine."

(Matt) "You really want to know?" He shouted at me

(Julia) "Yes, I do."

(Matt) " I don't understand how you can bear to look me in the eyes when you saw me kiss Phoebe right in front of you. I knew you were awake, yet I still did it."

(Julia) "As much as that hurt me, it wasn't you."

(Matt) "Yes it was," He shouted

(Matt) "If I can unlock new powers, absorb magic how come I can't even take control of myself?"

(Julia) "They controlled you like they controlled me."

(Matt) "Just leave me alone."

(Julia) "Matt-"

(Matt) "Leave!"

When I left I had rage in my heart but sorrow. I knew who was who's emotion.


	10. Chapter 10:A New Crush

**I hope you are really enjoying my story so far. After Chapter 11 I might take a break because my idea for Chapter 12 is a little hard. Don't forget to R &R (Read and Review).**

 **Phoebe P.O.V**

Oliver was called to meet Our new leader Ella in a new room. Strangely it was only him. I knew something was up so I had to spy on them.

(Ella) "I have been told that you may have feelings for our common enemy, Julia.

(Oliver) "Is that be a problem."

(Ella) "What if you need to kill her?"

(Oliver) "I will do it. I am evil and only evil."

(Ella) "Evil people do not like goody-goody people."

(Oliver) "Then I don't like Julia. I will kill her."

(Ella) "Good. In the meantime why don't we talk a little?"

They talked for what felt like hours and hours but then something happened.

(Oliver) "Wow, I never knew how extraordinary the evil side of Emma could be."

(Ella) "Well, that's because Emma limited herself. Now I never knew how extraordinary you could be."

(Oliver) "I know will never get a chance with Julia, especially since I wanted to kill her, but maybe I could have a chance with someone else."

(Ella) "Well, I think this someone else would gladly take that chance."

Ella walked over to Oliver and kissed him. I don't know why but a burning rage went throughout my body. I know I didn't like Oliver I liked Matt, but my feelings felt all mixed up. Who did I like Oliver or Matt or even both? I couldn't bear to watch Oliver do this travesty to me. I had to get of there. On my way, Damien stopped me.

(Damien) "Hey, Phoebe."

(Phoebe) "Hey." I tried to make my voice as sad as possible in order for him to know something is wrong.

(Damien) "Ok, you clearly want to talk about something what is it." He said without any sense of empathy in his voice.

(Phoebe) "Promise not to tell."

(Damien) "I can keep any secrets." he whispered in my ear. My heart started to beat because he suddenly did it, for no reason. I started to think of the possibility that he liked me but that was cut short after we broke the silence.

(Damien) "Well? aren't you gonna tell me?"

(Phoebe) "Right. Sorry. So get this. I saw Oliver kissing Ella." I whispered.

(Damien) "You don't say." He said with a smirk on his face "I think I have to go somewhere quick so you around." I quickly grabbed his arm and asked

(Phoebe) "You aren't gonna tell anyone right?" He walked up to me and put his face near mine.

(Damien) "Like I said you could trust me." He kissed me on the cheek then walked away. I felt paralyzed like I couldn't move at all because I was so shocked that just happened. It made my feelings even more confused, who did I like now? Matt, Oliver or Damien? My head hurt so bad I couldn't take it. I had to go to my room and think. While I was repeating 'Matt, Oliver or Damien' over and over in my head, I heard a knock on my door.

(Ella) "Could I come in?"

(Phoebe) "Yeah sure." I said annoyed. It was probably because what I saw between her and Oliver.

(Ella) "You seem worried. Are you ok?" She said with empathy. Although I did hear a hint of sarcasm in it.

(Phoebe) "Yeah, I'm fine." I said while looking at the floor, not wanting to make eye contact.

(Ella) "You know I have many powers."

(Phoebe) "Well, yeah."

(Ella) "Did you know one of them is telepathy? I always check my ser- uh... helpers mind to make sure they are not hiding anything from me.

(Phoebe) "Oh." I tried as hard as I could to hide the panic in my voice. She then quickly grabbed me by the chin and made me stare in her midnight black eyes. She was holding a ball of energy in her hands getting ready to hit in on my heart.

(Ella) "If you as so much change sides because of Matt, or try to steal my Oliver, you will die a slow gruesome death." She whispered but added fear in her voice to make me scared. She let go of me and the dark ball in her hand vanished.

(Ella) "Nice girl talk, but let's keep this between us or else... you know." She said in her normal voice, but at the same time smirking at me. My heart was racing because Ella nearly killed me over Oliver! I wanted to grab her by the head and hit it repeatedly against the floor until it cracked open, but I couldn't. I had to get the thought out of mind for good, at least now that I knew I would be judged on what I was thinking. I went to the planning room and instead of thinking about Matt or Oliver I thought of plans to destroy the SNK or what's left of it.

(Gorog) "I say we destroy them! Crush them, like the little bugs they are!" He shouted while pounding his fist on the table.

(Damien) "A valiant effort but you shall surely fail." He smirked while rocking on his chair in the corner

(Gorog) "What's your idea then smarty-pants?" He said glaring at him

(Damien) "Well.. uh... I'm still thinking so leave me alone."

(Oliver) "Um," He squeaked "If you don't mind could I say something?"

(Ella) "Of course darling." She smiled at him. There was something else going on.

(Oliver) "Well," He said in his normal voice "Matt is probably working on getting you back, so what if you trick him and say you, I mean Emma, is back and say you let me and Phoebe stop being mind controlled?"

(Ella) "That could work."

(Phoebe) "I will work on the backup plan. Not that anyone cares." I muttered under my breath.

 **(Phoebe) "When are you going to introduce new powers? I wanna see some amazing stuff."**

 **(Oliver) "Yeah when?"**

 **(AWEStories) "Shhh they aren't supposed to know yet."**

 **(Matt) "But-"**

 **(AWEStories) "SHHHHHHH!"**

 **(Julia) "Can you tell us?"**

 **(AWEStories) "SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! They will see soon."**


	11. Chapter 11: Trickery and Unbelieving I

_**So Sorry I haven't uploaded in a long time I had to get more ideas for Chapter 12. Anyway I really hope you enjoy all my future Chapters. :D**_

 **Matt's P.O.V**

I was in my room trying to find a way to break the evil spell on Emma. I tried to make new spells after new spells but nothing was close. The door opened, and Julia was there and she had made tea just the way I like it in my favorite mug.

(Julia) "Matt take a break for a little you seem stressed out."

(Matt) " **I am not** ," I shouted "Stressed" I then said calmly. I walked over to her took the tea and sat on my bed.

(Matt) "I just want Emma back. She's my only sister let alone sibling." I said sadly looking deep into Julia's eyes.

(Julia) "Well, why don't you find a spell that removes darkness."

(Matt) "Tried that. All the scenarios end in the same way, Ella dies and Emma goes back to her previous state."

(Julia) "Well isn't that what you wanted? Emma, to be back?"

(Matt) "Don't you get it? Previous state? In Emma's previous state she was dead. I will not give up my only chance of saving her."

(Julia) "Matt whatever you choose, I know you will make the right decision. I know you will." She looked away from me saying those last few words. Then walked out of my room sipping her own cup of tea.

After thinking about what Julia said over and over again I had to talk to her. She needs to understand why I want to do this.

I went to the sitting room where Julia's was sitting. It looked like she didn't touch her when she got there and was just staring at a wall. I carefully walked over to her, feeling nervous, as if I was about to faint.

(Matt) "Julia?" She quickly jerked up and faced me. "You ok?"

(Julia) "Yeah. Sorry I was just thinking."

(Matt) "Well so have I. About what you said and I um." I started to hesitate. Trying to find something in my mind to say.

(Matt) "Well, I-" Once again another portal interrupted us. I had gotten so annoyed at seeing that same portal again and again I just shot at it repeatedly and what came out was most surprising. It was Phoebe, Oliver and Ella, but Ella was hurt from blasts she stood up with the others and collapsed on the ground. I and Julia just stood there gazing, watching Oliver and Phoebe huddle over Ella.

(Oliver) "Well? are you going to just stand there?" I broke out of my trance and instantly put them all to sleep. Later Julia helped me put all of them in prison except Ella. She went to a different prison called Priseal. This is where enemies go but are hurt. I went to check on Ella forgetting that she was no longer Emma. When I got there I instantly remembered and a surge of rage and sadness went through me. Luckily she was awake so I got to unleash my anger on her. I opened the unbreakable steel magic door and went in.

(Matt) "HOW DARE YOU!" I shouted at her shooting spit bullets.

(Ella) "How dare I what?" she said in an innocent voice

(Matt) "HOW DARE YOU ENTER OUR HOME!" Now I was so angry I was clutching her neck and holding her against the wall, trying to strangle her to death.

(Ella) "Matt," She croaked "please...stop...I... am...Emma." As soon as she said those words I let go. My only sibling was back. I stared at a wall while Emma was clutching her neck gasping for air. It felt like a million thoughts raced through my mind, How is this possible? Is this a trick? Why did Oliver and Phoebe come with her? All of them left my mind when I realised I had to get Emma back on the Priseal Recovery bed.

(Matt) "Sorry I didn't know, but how is this possible. You died and you were reborn as Ella."

(Emma) "It's a shock to me too, but it turns out when Ella was made so was I but the good part of me was trapped. In your last battle with her, she was weakened so I managed to break free."

(Matt) "Wow that's amazing, but why did Phoebe and Oliver come with you?

(Emma) "They were actually trapped under a spell by me, I mean Ella to make them evil."

(Matt) "Wow this is amazing I can't believe I finally have my sister back!" I said as I hugged her. For some reason though she was relucent to hug me back which was weird since she always loved hugging.

(Matt) "Well, I gotta go to tell Julia to stop hitting them two, bye!"


	12. Chapter 11: Trickery and Unbelieving II

**Julia's P.O.V**

(Julia) "Why. Did. You. Come. HERE!" I said shooting magic at them on every word repeating it and repeating over and over again.

(Oliver) "We already told you." He said trying to duck for cover

(Phoebe) "Yeah. We're good now!" She said with fear in her voice trying to hide behind Oliver.

(Julia) "I. Don't. Believe. YOU!" Doing the same thing as last time. Suddenly Matt blasted through the doors and look at Phoebe and Oliver then me.

(Matt) "Julia stop!"

(Phoebe) "Why should I? They betrayed us." I said with a cold look in my eyes.

(Matt) "Julia, what happened to you?"

(Julia) "They happened to me. I want them out NOW!" I shouted

(Matt) "Ella, I mean Emma, told me the reason why all this is happening. They touched the dark energy that made Ella just before they joined GD. That's why they were evil but the evil left Ella and when it did it also left Oliver and Phoebe."

(Julia) "This sounds unbelievable, and how do you know it isn't a trap?"

(Matt) "I thought you trusted me." He said sadly with his puppy face.

(Julia) "I do but-"

(Matt) "Then trust me on this please." He said while holding my hand.

(Julia) "Fine." I waved my hand at the cell bars and it disappeared into thin air letting Phoebe and Oliver go.

(Oliver) "Thanks, dude." He said to Matt with a really weird smile.

(Julia) "Ugh, I'm gonna go now, to check on Ella, I mean Emma, of course." I really went because Oliver started to creep me out with his weird smile but I really did want to see Emma but not to check on her.

(Julia) "Hey, **Emma**." I said emphasizing on the last word.

(Emma) "Hey, Julia." She smiled. It felt like a fake smile

(Julia) "Oh, give it up. I know your still Ella."

(Emma) "Did you know that when I was there I gained a power to read people's mind."

(Julia) "Yeah, so?"

(Ella) "Well," she said walking up to me "If you even as so think about telling Matt who I am I will kill you. I will kill you painfully and slowly."

I was getting so angry my teeth were clenched harder than my fists. I stopped when I and Julia heard a creaking sound coming from the door. Then we resumed back to where we left off.

(Ella) "Okay, bye darling," she said with another fake smile "And remember to keep out little secret." Then she walked out the room. I knew only one thing could calm me down. Matt. But I couldn't talk to him about it or else I could die, but if I don't something bad could happen to Matt, but I put it all away when I got to Matt's room, but I heard two voices coming from inside. It was Matt and Phoebe.

(Matt) "So you really are good?"

(Phoebe) "Yeah, I just couldn't believe I did so many nasty things."

(Matt) "Ha, you couldn't even imagine the problems you caused."

(Phoebe) "Hey, that's kinda mean."

(Matt) "Right. Sorry. Anyway, welcome back to the team I guess and I could give you a welcome home present? If you wanted it of course."

(Phoebe) "Oh, I know what you could give me."

(Matt) "What?"

(Phoebe) "This."

She quickly lent forward and kissed him, while Matt didn't do anything to stop it. I couldn't bear to watch so I ran off to my room crying. As I was crying an earthquake happened, but it didn't feel right. suddenly in a blink of an eye, I was in a realm that I have never been told about, even though I know all the realms. There was darkness and I was just floating. Hoping someone would come to my rescue. After a few minutes, I felt wind coming below me, but it was getting faster, stronger more violent. I was falling and I couldn't do anything. I would turn into a bat but after Matt absorbed my powers then gave it back to me it was lost forever. At least Matt had Phoebe now. Through the darkness, I saw rocks but they were tiny. As I fell the rocks below me became bigger and bigger until I realized when I hit those rocks I die. I could only do one thing. Accept my fate. Instead of screaming my lungs out like I really wanted to, I faced my back to the ground and closed my eyes. All that went through my mind was 'This is your fate. Accept it. This is your fate. Accept it. This is your fate. Accept it.' until I could take it anymore. I shouted at the top of my lungs I won't accept it. Suddenly the wind stopped. The island of rock no longer grew larger. I was flying. Then it hit me. If Matt's special power as The Chosen One was to emit a special type of pulse that can create or destroy something or someone then maybe his other one is to fly, but it got passed on to me. With my new ability, I flew towards the rock island with what felt like fire flowing throughout my body, knowing that this was Ella's doing. As I got closer with every second the fire inside became bigger and hotter. I finally reached the island landing gently on my feet. I took one step and the ground rumbled. I took another and the ground rumbled again. I took another but nothing happened. Then a glowing circle appeared on the rocks and everything inside that circle disappeared. Out from the empty circle rose Ella floating in above it. Then the circle filled up with rocks and disappeared. She had two dark energy balls in her hand. One was just there and the other has holding Matt with the other energy ball. Then two lights appeared in front of me, and when the went Phoebe and Oliver was standing there.

(Julia) "Always gotta make a dramatic entrance." I said while getting into my fighting stance.

(Oliver) "Makes things more cooler."

In the corner of my eye, I saw Matt wink at me but his hand started to glow blue. Something was up and Matt had a plan. Then Matt quickly broke free of Emma's grasp and pointed his hand at her.

(Matt) "No-one moves or else I shoot." Slowly everyone started to back away from Ella and Matt.

(Phoebe) "What is that spell anyway?"

(Matt) "Something I made to save Emma."

(Oliver) "But shouldn't something like that take weeks or days at least to find?"

(Matt) "Well yes, but I knew Ella wasn't Emma. Especially after I spied on her and Julia having their little chat. I thought you guys heard me after the door creaked."

(Ella) "Enough talk, atta-"

Before Ella could finish her sentence Matt quickly shot a beam of light at her but it looked like it was draining him. As the beam was still going and everyone was frozen still Oliver quickly reacted and jumped in front of it. Suddenly three hearts showed. One was alive, Another was alive but pure dark and another was dead. Then the dark heart and the dead heart crumbled to ashes in a pile, while the alive heart split into two and each half entered Oliver or Ella. Then, Matt, Oliver and Ella dropped to the floor.

(Phoebe) "No! What have you done." She shouted at me.

(Julia) "Nothing it was all Matt." I smirked at her.

Then, with my magic, I made Matt, Oliver and Ella rise and I flew off with them following me.


	13. Chapter 12: Friends For Life

_**I'm really sorry for not writing for a long time during the holidays. I write better when I'm at school but I will write on the holidays more often.**_

Julia's P.O.V  
I put Ella and Oliver in the Priseal and put Matt on the recovery bed. After spending a few minutes sitting by Matt he finally woke up.  
(Matt) "Julia?"  
I smiled at him but then after slapped him hard across the face remembering the image of him and Phoebe together. Then I slapped him on his other cheek for him scaring me like that.  
(Matt) "Wow, two slaps. Way to beat up a hurt guy. Also, two slaps two problems, so what are they?"  
(Julia) "Ok, the second one was because you scared me half to death in that battle."  
(Matt) "Nice, to know you care." He smirked at me.  
(Julia) "Yeah yeah whatever," But I was blushing so red I looked like a tomato. "And the first is cause I saw you can Phoebe together." My voice cracked at the last few words, while Matt's smug smile turned to a frown.  
(Matt) "Oh. I can explain-"  
(Julia) "Explain WHAT! I saw you... you... you KISS her without any fault."  
(Matt) "Technically she kissed me."  
(Julia) "Still doesn't explain why you didn't stop her."  
At this point, I was standing up with my back faced towards him and my fists clenched together. I didn't remember me getting off of Matt's bed.  
(Matt) "Julia I-"  
(Julia) "You're what Matt? Sorry? Well, guess what? We are over and I'm not sorry."  
I walked out of there with what felt like my heart smashed into a million pieces. I decided I better go see what Oliver and Ella were doing since they were in the same room together which wasn't s good idea. When I walked through those doors I felt like vomiting. Ella had her arms around Oliver while putting her head on his shoulder while Oliver was holding Ella putting his head on her head. They were just staring at a wall until they heard me come in and they instantly faced me.  
(Ella) "Oh hey, Julia."  
(Julia) "Don't play dumb with me, you're lucky I even brought you here."  
(Ella) "What did I do something bad?"  
(Oliver) "Quit being so mean Julia. Emma can barely remember things when she was Ella."  
(Julia) "I'm not falling for this again."  
(Ella) "Use the detect spell on me just think evil. That will tell you if I'm evil or not."  
(Julia) "Fine."  
I closed my eyes and pointed my hand at her. I couldn't tell her that this was my first time ever using the detect spell on someone or else if I said she was evil she would use it against me. I breathed slowly until it got to a point where it was like I wasn't breathing at all. Everything became a rainbow like colour, but when I looked at Oliver and Emma they were white. They were good and not evil.  
(Julia) "What did you do? You are supposed to be bad."  
(Emma) "Julia I- I thought we were friends, best friends." She started to cry and was putting her head on Oliver's shoulder.  
(Julia) "Pretty hard to believe it when you've basically been a traitor."  
She started to cry even harder while Oliver was just looking at me shaking his head. I couldn't believe what I have just done. I have made one of my oldest friends cry so much it was like there was a waterfall. I walked out of the room not feeling any regret.  
I went to the surveillance room to spy on Emma and Oliver, to see if they really were good.  
(Emma) "Why won't she believe me?"  
(Oliver) "Probably because of everything you did."  
(Emma) "Well, what did I do?"  
(Oliver) "Emma..." I sighed  
(Emma) "Oliver I will find out one day so why not today?"  
(Oliver) "Fine. You tricked her and Matt making them think that me, you and Phoebe were good but we betrayed them, you even threatened to kill her if she told Matt that we were faking."  
(Emma) "Oh. Well, I guess I understand."  
(Oliver) "You sure you're ok?"  
(Emma) "Yeah but I have to go somewhere. See you later."  
As she walked out of the room I knew what I had to do. I ran  
out of the surveillance room, going to Emma's room. Luckily I met her just outside the door.  
(Julia) "Emma I'm so so sooooo sorry I guess I should also say I'm sorry about spying on you but if I didn't spy on you I wouldn't be here now and-"  
I was talking so fast even I didn't understand what I was saying, but then Emma stopped me talking when she hugged me and said,  
(Emma) "I forgive you."  
I cried so hard that her shirt was drenched.  
(Julia) "Thank you."  
Matt called us into the meeting area to discuss what happened to Emma and Oliver.  
(Matt) "Ok, so I will get straight the point. The baseline is Oliver and Emma are one."  
(Oliver) "What do you mean 'one'."  
(Matt) "Well when Ella's heart was destroyed, the spell I used made sure Emma stayed alive so when Oliver jumped in front of the beam it used his heart but he had to stay alive as well, so it used both of your hearts but not mine because the DNA of Ella is the same of Emmas which is similar to mine so with are siblings. Which means if one you die or come real close to dying you will feel the pain or die."  
(Emma) "Oh."  
(Oliver) "Well, at least we are in this together."  
He held her hand and they smiled at each other.  
(Julia) "I'm going to go to my room to be sick."  
(Oliver)"HE-"  
Before Oliver could finish that word Emma put her hand on his shoulder and said  
(Emma) "I will talk to her. You know girl to girl."  
(Matt) "Maybe I should?"  
(Emma) "You've caused enough damage to last a lifetime."  
I thought Matt might think it's a little extreme but to be honest it was the truth.  
After crying again and again and just laying on my bed for about a minute I heard a knock at my door. I quickly tidied it up to make it seem like there was no problem going on.  
(Julia)"Go away"  
(Emma) "It's me. Emma."  
(Julia) "Come in."  
She slowly walked in, as if she was cautious that any fast movements would make me mad.  
(Emma)"You ok?"  
I rolled my eyes at her.  
(Julia) "Do I look ok? Sorry, I'm just... ugh I dunno."  
I dropped on my bed and Emma dropped on the bed with me.  
(Emma)"Why don't you tell me what happened? Maybe I could help?"  
(Julia) "Doubt it but here goes."  
I told her everything. From the start and to the moment where we were now.  
(Emma) "Wow."  
(Julia)"I know."  
(Emma)"Luckily you were wrong."  
(Julia) "About what?"  
(Emma)"Saying I couldn't help."  
(Julia)"Really?Well, what you got?"  
(Emma)"First, you choose what you feel, and second you gotta try and see Matt's and if not then at least try and move on."  
(Julia)"Like how Matt did?"  
(Emma) "Julia!"  
(Julia)"Fine, I'm sorry."  
She stood up from the bed, which made me sit up, and said to me  
(Emma) "Ok, this is what's going to happen. You going to go there look Matt in the eyes and think that he is just a friend. And then say sorry to Oliver."  
(Julia) "Oh... Right.. Sorry about that."  
(Emma) "Anyway let's go meet Oliver."  
When we got there I was about to say sorry to Oliver but...  
(Julia) "Hey, Oliver? I'm really so-"  
(Oliver) "Yeah, enough chit chat have you guys seen Matt? He told me he's going out and he hasn't answered any of my calls or told me where he was going."  
(Emma) "No, we haven't. But he's probably hiding around here somewhere. Come on, let's split up and try to find him."  
We searched for about half the day and there was no trace of him anywhere.  
(Julia) "Guys I'm starting to get really worried."  
(Emma) "I know Julia. We all are..."


	14. Chapter 13:A Mystery in the Smoke

_**Sorry this took so long I just took a break from writing and school kinda blocked me but here is Chapter 13:A Mystery in the Smoke.**_

 **Oliver P.O.V**  
As Matt's best friend (New best friend, after all, I used to a crush on his best friend girl a girl who is not his girlfriend but a friend) I was really worried about him. This was never like him to do anything like this.  
(Oliver) "Maybe he just went somewhere private?You know since he's upset too."  
(Julia) "If he goes anywhere private he always tells me."  
(Oliver)"Then think. Are you sure that every single special place he told you about we have checked?"  
(Oliver and Emma)"Then what is it?!"  
(Julia) "A place he said where he got left. Every time I asked him about it he would always go into a bad mood."  
(Emma)"Well let's go!"  
Julia took us to the exact spot where Matt said it was. All that was there was a park with a bridge. And Matt standing on it. He was just looking down at the water.  
(Julia)"Matt!" No reaction.  
(Julia)"Matt?" Still no reaction.  
He was still looking down, as if he was thinking about a memory.  
(Oliver)"Let me try."  
I walked towards him slowly, as if he was a wild animal, that would pounce at any moment. When I was about 5 steps away from him I took one more and his head jerked and he was looking at me. Startled I took another step back without thinking.  
(Matt)"Get out of here. It was wrong for Julia to tell you about this place."  
He said it so calmly that it sent a chill down my spine.  
(Oliver)"Matt, what's wrong?"  
(Matt)"Get out Oliver I'm warning you. I can't control it."  
(Oliver)"Control what Matt, control what?"  
The ground shook and the bridge cracked a little. From that little crack, smoke started to form in the shape of a person. This was a person that I have never seen before. Probably Julia and Emma too. Suddenly there was a storm. The wind was so powerful I could barely stay on the ground."  
(Oliver)"WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!"  
(Julia)"COME ON EMMA LET'S GO!"  
(Emma)"No. This can't be. No NO!"  
The wind instantly stopped, and the lady of smoke looked at Emma and disappeared. We took the still stunned Emma into The Medical Room where her vitals were normal but she seemed as if she saw a ghost. I kept thinking why Emma was huddled up into a child rocking back and forth, but Julia came and touched me and my shoulder.  
(Julia)"What you thinking about Oliver?"  
(Oliver)"Just worried about Emma. I literally know how she feels."  
(Julia)"Something like this happened to you before?"  
(Oliver)"No, I and Emma are connected remember? One heart two lives."  
(Julia)"Oh yeah, sorry I forgot, also I know what you might think but I really think we should talk to Emma."  
(Oliver)"No, she's under too much stress already."  
(Julia)"Hey, you got to talk to Matt let me talk to Emma. Please."  
(Oliver)"Well, fine."  
So we went to The Medical Room but when we walked in Emma leapt behind the bed and peeked over. I was starting to think that Oliver was right until Emma said this  
(Emma)"Sorry, guys I thought you were her."  
(Julia)"Who is her, Emma? Come on we wanna help please tell us."  
(Emma)"No I can't, she could be here any minute you have to get out now! Please, I can't stand it if anything happened to you guys."  
(Julia)"I won't leave until you tell us who she was."  
(Emma)"Ok but... you guys asked. When my parents had me they were more loving towards me than Matt. One day I and Matt were spying on them and we heard them say this.

 ****13 YEARS AGO****  
 **(Alex)"We have to tell Matt we can't keep this from him his whole life."**  
 **(Mason)"But he would never forgive us."**  
 **(Alex)"The longer we keep it from him the longer he won't forgive and he will find out."**  
 **(Matt)"Mommy, daddy why are you talking about me?"**  
 **(Alex)"Oh, honey."**  
 **(Mason)"You see son, you are very special."**  
 **(Matt)"Ha, ha I'm special and you're not."**  
 **(Emma)"Hmph, your so mean."**  
 **(Mason)"Matt, just like your mommy your a special one too."**  
 **(Matt)"Coolio."**  
 **(Mason)"But you are the evil chosen because unfortunately, we are not your parents."**  
 **(Alex)"I know this is surprising but-"**  
 **(Matt)"No. No. NO!"**

 ****THE PRESENT****

(Julia)"Wow."  
(Oliver)"Double wow. I never knew Matt had such a bad past."  
(Emma)"Yeah, I know. After that, he did everything in his power to do good things to show he wasn't evil."  
(Julia)"Wait, there's one thing I don't understand. If Matt is the evil chosen one who is the good chosen one?"  
(Oliver)"Oh, and what does that have to do with the lady of smoke?"  
(Emma)"Ok so first, we still don't know who the good chosen one is, and after a few years of being told that Matt was the evil chosen one, strange things started to happen. Smoke would appear and things would start to float. It was at home when she revealed herself. She said that she wanted her son back and pointed at Matt. Then she dispersed. After a week she started to attack us so my mum and dad trapped in her that bridge. Matt had to help or else it wouldn't have worked."  
(Julia)"So why does he go there if he makes him sad?"  
(Emma)"I don't know. Wait, I remember him telling me that he can communicate."  
(Oliver)"With who?"  
(Emma)"I don't know."  
(Julia)"Alright I think I have a plan. Matt should still be there. If we go there the lady will show up then we capture Matt."  
(Oliver)"All three of us? It's too risky only one can go."  
(Emma)"But how will we know if that person is ok."  
(Julia)"I've got just the thing. I created a device which will allow us to see and hear what the person is seeing and hearing. It goes in your ear and looks like a hearing aid, so it looks natural. I called it a Hee Aid, or HA, but we need to build something so we can communicate with the person."  
(Emma)"Ok. But who's going? I can't, It took years for Matt to tell me."  
(Julia)"I will go. Matt needs me right now."  
(Oliver)"Ok, but be careful, and remember never take HA off.  
When Julia got there, Matt was still standing on the bridge, still looking down.  
(Oliver)"Ok Julia, walk towards him slowly."  
With every step Julia took, I became more and more frightened as if I was watching a horror movie finally she was right next to him, looking over the bridge; as he was.  
(Julia)"So. Can we talk?"  
(Matt)"Sure. Once you get out of here."  
(Julia)"Matt you can't keep running."  
(Matt)"Why not? It's seemed to work so far."  
(Julia)"Please Matt, talk to me."  
She touched his shoulder and he shrugged it off. It was like he wasn't there as if he was entirely new person.  
(Matt)"I don't need to talk, to anyone. Now get out of here!"  
(Julia)"Matt..."  
(Matt)"Get out!"  
(Julia)"No."  
(Oliver)"What are doing Julia? You gotta come now he is dangerous right now."  
(Emma)"Julia come now."  
(Matt)"You wanna talk? Take out the hearing aid or whatever communication device that is. You don't wear hearing aids."  
(Julia)"Fine, but please let's talk calmly."  
(Oliver)"Don't you dare take it out."  
(Julia)"I'm sorry Oliver but- AAAAAA."  
Then there was silence. The only noise was the screen showing no signal and the noise of static.  
(Oliver)"NOOO."  
(Emma)"We lost another member."


	15. Chapter 14:The Change of Death

**Guys thanks for being so patient! I have finished this chapter and i'm getting started on Chapter 15. Hope you enjoy :)**

 **Julia's P.O.V**

When I woke up I was in a room, strapped to a chair with only a beam of sunlight behind me. Then I heard steps.  
(Matt)"Guess you're awake then."  
(Julia)"Where are we, Matt. Why are you doing this."  
(Matt)"Look at your hands."  
(Julia)"Answer my questions. Please."  
(Matt)"LOOK AT YOUR HANDS!"  
Shocked I jumped back in my chair. Matt was not the type of person to shout, so I had to look at my hands. My sun ring was gone.  
(Julia)"Matt where is my sun ring?"  
(Matt)"I will tell you everything. If you win one fight against me."  
(Julia)" I won't fight you"  
(Matt)"Then in the sunlight, you go."  
(Julia)"Wait, no please."  
The burning was too much pain. He would keep me there for a minute then take me out for thirty seconds then I went back into the sunlight. After a day of this happening a thought that could save came into my head. When I was younger I unlocked a power that was deadly to any creatures other than vampires. I called it The Glare, because I would concentrate powers into my eyes, and then stare into the other creatures eyes, and it would kill them. Luckily Matt is half human, half vampire so it would only stun him. Hopefully. All I need to do was to get him in here again. Then I put my head down to my chest and pretended to be dead.  
(Matt)"Julia? Julia! No, no no I'm so sorry please please wake up."  
I suddenly lifted my head and glared into his eyes as he slowly fell to the floor as his bodied twitched all over the place, and soon stayed perfectly still. With the last bit of my strength, I broke out of the chair and I ran for the door, but before I turned the handle I had to look back, but I wish I never did. Matt wasn't there. In fact, everything around suddenly turned black, and I didn't know what to do. I closed my eyes hoping everything would be ok, but I was back in my chair again. I just predicted what would happen, or at least what I hope would happen. I had to at least try. Unfortunately, when I was one step away from the door from my freedom, I had to look back. Something in my mind told me to look back and I couldn't resist it. Once again Matt wasn't there I hoped everything would turn black again but nothing happened. Suddenly I heard a voice whispering in my ear. It was Matt.  
(Matt)"You really thought you could escape huh?"  
He turned me around and forced me to look him in the eyes.  
(Matt)"I was having trouble with something. Wondering how I would fight you. Torturing you was bad enough. Luckily you solved that. You killed my human and my werewolf side. I'm all vampire now."  
I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I hoped this was a dream but I knew it wasn't.  
(Matt)"It's ok. Now is not the time to fight you. I will obviously need allies. Till we meet again Juliet."  
Then he vanished and all that was left in his place was my sun ring. I picked it up and used magic to teleport myself to Emma and Oliver. They need to know what happened.

 **Matt's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe what just happened. I know Julia didn't mean to kill a part of me but I acted so wrongly. I didn't know what was happening to me, it was like I was a whole new person that couldn't control myself. I needed help, I knew that, but for some reason, my heart was set on the choice that I knew was the wrong one. I wanted to join GD. I couldn't explain what was happening to me, but with every second I felt myself becoming more and more evil, but it felt like this was supposed to happen. I guess it was part of becoming The Bad Chosen One, or as it usually is called The Shadow. I teleported myself where they kept me prisoner, and when I was my magic it wasn't blue anymore. It turned black. When I did get there it was still destroyed. I looked around for a secret entrance but I couldn't find. Suddenly I heard a piece of metal fall on the ground behind me. I turned around and I saw a shadow. Usually, I would creep behind to see who it was, but I wanted to try something different. I levitated a few inches above the ground, and I felt my eyes go a pure black since everything got a bit dimmer. I held to power balls in my hand and levitated slowly towards the shadow as soon as I turned the corner I shot both of them and they both hit a person I was surprised to see, and yet I had no hate for her, instead I felt a certain desire for her.

 **Emma's P.O.V**

Why? All I can say is why? Everything is just absolute mayhem. First I die, and become someone else, Phoebe joins the other side, Oliver and me share a heart, something is going on with Matt, and Emma is now missing. I miss the days when Phoebe, Oliver, Matt and me were a team that would send people back to their normal realms.

(Oliver)"Where is she? WHY ISN'T SHE PICKING UP?"

I gently put my hand on his shoulder, but he abruptly shrugged it off.

(Emma)"Oliver please. It hurts."

He remembered that we feel the same things and calmed down.

(Oliver)"Sorry I'm just… I dunno frustrated. CAN'T ANYTHING GO RIGHT FOR ONCE!?"

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain. Oliver was so angry it was like someone stabbing me. I couldn't take I started to stagger and Oliver was shouting my name. Then a portal opened which took Oliver away from his anger and I could breathe again. We look at the portal cautions of who would come out and to our surprise it was Julia.

(Julia)"Matt…Dead…"

Then she collapsed on the ground in front of us. When I got close to her I noticed that her face had third degree burns on the side, as well as on one of her hands. When we get her to the newly polished infirmary her vitals was extremely low. In her pockets was a note from Matt, which I read out loud sitting beside Julia.

 _Emma, Oliver and Julia. You are probably wondering why Julia is so hurt. Well I wanted to her to fight me and she resisted. I need her too fight me to she if she is The Destined. I need to fulfil my duty. Light or darkness will win. And I will not lose. You may come as team, but be warned. I will have my own team. Ready to fight. They are prepared to kill you. And I am prepared to kill Julia. If you do not fight me. Innocent civilians will die instead. Meet me at the bridge at 12:00pm tomorrow._

(Julia)"What? Emma are you going to kill me?"

(Oliver)"No she was just reading the note Matt put in our pocket."

(Julia)"Oh that note. I am going to fight him."

(Emma)"No you won't. Matt won't harm a innocent civilian."

(Julia)"You don't understand I was trying to stun Matt to get back here but I killed his werewolf and wizard side. He is just a vampire."

(Oliver)"Then we better get ready for the fight of our lives."

(Emma)"I can't fight my brother."

(Oliver)"You need to. We can't let innocent people die."

Suddenly Julia started moving uncontrollably like she was having a stroke. She started gasping for air and before I knew Oliver started injecting all kinds of things in her. Then the monitor showed a flat line and Julia laid still. The world around slowed down and everything was silent. Julia was dead. And it was Matt's fault. I couldn't believe it. I got up and look at liver. Tears were starting to stream down his face. Without me even knowing tears were streaming down my face too. Oliver hugged me, with my head on his chest, and is chin on the top of my head. We stood crying, trying too take it all in, but it was too much. Julia was dead and that's all that mattered.


	16. Chapter 15: A Bright Son

**Third P.O.V**

13 years has passed now, and the death on Julia took a huge toll on Oliver and Emma. They now stay in their base eating on food regenerated from a machine Oliver made. They put Julia in a glass case where she wouldn't rot, and flowers on top of her. The room to her was always closed unless they were changing the flowers. Emma and Oliver are now married, and never talk about going out, although Emma does sometimes bring it up. GD has taken over the world unaware that Julia has died. Matt is now completely evil and any good in him is very deep down. He blocked any way to talk to the other realm or any realm travelling at all.

(Emma)"Oliver we need to talk."

They are in the sitting but Emma turns off the TV.

(Oliver)"Sure. About what exactly?"

(Emma)"About Matt."

Oliver's facial expression darkened.

(Oliver)"You know we don't talk about that."

(Emma)"But maybe if we tell Matt that Julia died-"  
(Oliver)"Matt made his choice! When he. Doesn't matter."

(Emma)"But Olly-"  
(Oliver)"You don't deserve to call me that."

He stormed off back into their room. Whenever Emma brought up this subject this happened frequently. Finally Emma had enough. She geared up and was going to use magic to teleport herself to Matt, but Oliver came out of his room.

(Oliver)"I'm sorry Emma but you know I don't like talking about. Wait where are you going?"  
(Emma)"I'm going to tell Matt, Julia is dead. I'm going whether you like it or not."

(Oliver)"Well I don't like it. At all. But you are my wife and I'm not going to let my ex-best friend hurt you."

(Emma)"You think I can't take care of myself?"

(Oliver)"Er… Well… You did become Ella, and you are sharing a heart."

(Emma)"Yeah whatever. Just go gear up."

When Oliver finished Emma teleported them in front Matt's castle. They entered but surprisingly it was empty, and the lights were off. Then the lights turned on and robots surrounded them. Emma took out her wand and cast a spell, which emitted a yellow beam to enter a third of the robots. They hen exploded hitting some others. Meanwhile Oliver took out his wand, but it was quickly knocked out of his hand. Luckily he was a karate master and punched through a body of a robot. Then ripped a head off another one, did a backflip and landed on a robot shoulders. He did a backflip with the robot, which then landed on other robots taking out another third. He looked behind and different kinds of robots were shooting Emma. She knew that Oliver was watching her so she ducked under the next shot got her werewolf claws out and sliced through half the robots that were there. She got the last few by literally biting their heads off.

(Oliver)"Wow. That felt good."

(Emma)"I know we haven't fought like that in ages."

(Oliver)"Come on get your wand and lets get Matt."

They proceeded upstairs only to find Matt sitting in chair waiting for them.

(Matt)"Hello guys. Long time no see. You're a bit late you know. You don't even have Julia with you. I would've thought you remembered after what? 13 years. I see you're married now."

(Oliver)"Matt we're not here to fight you. We came to tell you that..that."

(Emma)"Julia is dead."  
(Matt)"You're lying."

(Emma)"I'm not. After she escaped she came to us. We took her to the infirmary where she died. You burned her too much Matt. She couldn't hold on anymore."

(Oliver)"Come back with us and we will show you."

(Matt)"I can't. And even if I could why would I want."

(Oliver)"To see the girl you loved."

(Matt)"Exactly. Loved."  
(Emma)"Why can't you anyway."

(Matt)"Well. Because. I. Ugh it's easier to show you. Phoebe you and Mark can come out."

From the shadows to the left of Matt, walked Phoebe and a young boy, no older than 7.

(Matt)"This is mine and Phoebe's son. His name is mark and he is 6 years old."

(Oliver)"No. Matt. How could you?"

(Phoebe)"Because I'm the only that understands him."

(Emma)"Let's go Oliver."

(Matt)"And where would that be?"

(Oliver)"Matt as we said before we are not here to fight."

(Matt)"You may not be looking for a fight, but I sure am."

Then from the shadows, to the right of Matt, Gorog and Damien walked out.

(Damien)"You see, Matt kindly gave us an upgrade. Now we don't need wands. Just like him."

(Matt)"No. They are for Mark to play with."

The young boy stepped in front of Oliver and Emma, about 10 steps away, and bowed his head. Then a wicked smile spread on his face and he looked up. His eyes were pure black and he was levitating. He pulsated a dark indigo, and look at Emma and Oliver. He stretched his arm out and before they knew it. They were levitating but at the same time being strangled. Mark threw them against a wall and they were unconscious, lying on the floor.

(Matt)"Well done Mark. You continue to get stronger."

He levitated down and sat in his fathers lap.

(Gorog)"How come we never get any play time."

(Matt)"Your time will come soon.

When Oliver and Phoebe woke up they were in a cell, which dampened their powers.

(Emma)"Oliver? I'm sorry. It's my fault we are stuck here and I really need someone to talk to."

(Oliver)"Emma. We do need to talk."

(Emma)"About what because I don' think we are going to talk about the same thing."

(Oliver)"Emma I want to have children."

(Emma)"What?"

(Oliver)"You heard me I wanna have children. When we got married 3 years ago, something I was really looking forward has having children."  
(Emma)"I don't want to talk about this now."

(Oliver)"No Emma tell me."  
(Emma)"You wanna talk? Fine! I can't have children. I made myself sterilized, when I was Ella. She sterilized me so I can't ever have children."

(Oliver)"Oh. I'm sorry Emma I didn't know."

(Emma)"Just leave it."

The door to enter the room was being struggled to open and once it was, Mark come out from it."

(Mark)"Hi aunty. Hi uncle. I'm sorry I hurt you. Daddy says I have to do whatever he says or else he will hurt me."  
(Emma)"Oliver, he is not bad. He is just a little boy."

(Mark)"I'm not little. I know my 5X tables."

(Oliver)"And I'm sure you do. Now be a good nephew and get us out."  
(Mark)"But won't daddy be angry?"  
(Emma)"No he will be really happy."

With a wave of Mark's hand the bars on the prison cell vanished and once out of the prison they used magic to teleport them and Mark back to the base. Meanwhile GD was figuring out to do with Oliver and Emma.

(Gorog)"Lets just kill em. Or let me kill them. Choose the second one."

(Damien)"Torturing is better."

(Gorog)"Killing."

(Damien)"Torturing."

(Gorog)"Killing!"  
(Damien)"Torturing!"

At this point their noses was just slightly touching, with their teeth glaring.

(Matt)"Can you guys shut up!? And anyway I have a better idea."

(Damien)"Well if you're so smart, what's your plan brainiac?"

(Matt)"I'm going to build a machine so that their hearts are still connected but it's a whole heart."

(Gorog)"And how exactly will that help?"

(Matt)"We kill one, and the other feels some of the pain and the pain of knowing the person they love is dead."

(Gorog)"I AM KILLING."

(Damien)"Let's kill Emma."

(Matt)"What?"  
(Damien)"I want to make sure our leader has no sentimental attaches to his loved ones."  
(Matt)"I have no loved ones, except Phoebe and Mark."  
A smirked spread on Damien's face. He had manipulated Matt into killing his own sister. But the smirk was much more than that. He was keeping a secret that would change everything. Then Phoebe ran into the room shouting,

(Phoebe)"OLIVER AND EMMA HAS KIDNAPPED MARK!"

Matt and Damien suddenly gave Phoebe all of their attention but Gorog couldn't care less.

(Matt and Damien)"WHAT!?"

Matt looked at Damien confused about why he cared.

(Matt)"Why do you care Damien."  
(Damien)"Because I like the kid."

Matt knew that Damien was keeping a secret but didn't know what.

(Phoebe)"Are you too gonna stand there looking into each others eyes or are you going to help me get him back!?"

They searched for weeks and days, still unable to find the base as they moved it from it's old location. When they weren't looking they were helping Matt change the machine into a gun so it would be easier to carry around.


	17. Chapter 16: Help from Family

Mark's P.O.V

When aunty and uncle teleported me to their house, (I think it was a house, since there was no stairs) they gave me Ice-Cream to eat. I was really happy because mommy never lets me have junk food. Daddy says it will make me weak, but I don't care about being weak. I have no friends, because of them and now they forced me to hurt my family. I just really want to cry, but as my daddy says 'A well-educated boy never cries. Crying is a sign of weakness, and my family is not weak.' A few minutes later and I was starting to feel hungry. I was going to ask aunty if I could eat, since some days I'm not allowed to eat, but uncle called me to the sitting room and gave me a test. There was really weird questions on it like 'If someone killed your family would you: Kill them slowly and painfully, Kill them fast and quick or Send them to prison?' I obviously put send them to prison but I didn't understand why it would ask me a question like that. When I was done I gave it to Uncle and he seemed to become happy as he read it.

(Oliver) "Well done you passed!"

(Mark) "Daddy always said I was smart."

I went to the kitchen to collect my food, but I still wondered what that test was for.

Oliver's P.O.V

I couldn't believe it. I really couldn't believe it. I ran to Emma, as if a blood thirsty monster was chasing me. When I got to Emma's room I was panting like a dog.

(Oliver) "He… he… he…,"

(Emma) "He what!?"

(Oliver) "He passed!"

(Emma) "This is amazing, we should call my mum!"

(Oliver) "Do we have to? I don't think she likes me, and besides she couldn't come if she wanted to."

(Emma) "Yes we have to, and she will love you, also the only thing that stops them from coming is the blood lock spell, so only our family can travel into this realm."

(Oliver) "Well why didn't we bring them here sooner!?"

(Emma) "I thought they might get hurt. Sorry."

(Oliver) "Doesn't matter now, come on let's call them."

Emma quickly got her wand and chanted a spell, but when she shot it disappeared after about 10 seconds.

(Oliver) "Why didn't it work!?"

(Emma) "It takes some time, hold on."

Then after about 5 seconds an oval, blue portal opened up. Then Alex fell through.

(Alex) "Seriously!? Now of all times!? I was just about to say an answer that would get me loads of money!"

(Emma) "Sorry mum, but trust me this is way more important."

(Alex) "Yeah whatever, but who is the young man, he looks vaguely familiar."

(Emma) "Wow you seriously don't remember him? He is Oliver, oh and by the way, we are married."

(Alex) "Oh yeah I remember you running around my sitting room, chasing after Emma and wait, what!? You guys are married!? How could you not invite me to your wedding, and when was this!?"  
(Emma) "It was a few years ago."

(Alex) "Years!?"

(Oliver) "13 years and a few months to be exact."  
(Emma) "Oolliivveerr."

(Alex) "13 YEARS!? WHY WOULD YOU KEEP IT FROM ME FOR THAT LONG?"

(Emma) "We have a good explanation."

(Alex) "Well what is it?"

I told her everything starting off from how I turned to Ella, to this very moment.

(Alex) "Wow. Then how did I come here?"

(Oliver) "Bloodlock spell."

(Alex) "But Matt is adopted."

(Emma) "Then how are you here?"

(Alex) "I have no idea."

(Emma) "Well it doesn't matter now, we need you to talk to Matt. Maybe if he sees you he will come to his senses."

Suddenly Mark burst into the room, startled by his speed, Alex shot a spider web spell which stuck him to a nearby wall. Mark quickly broke out of the trap and used black magic to strangle Alex in mid-air.

(Emma) "MARK STOP!"  
He instantly let Alex collapse on the ground. Mark looked at me and I saw tears starting to form in his eyes. Then he was crying out loud as if he had cut himself. Oliver instantly ran to Mark and started to comfort him. Meanwhile Alex was getting up rubbing her neck.

(Alex) "Quite strong for his age. Immature, but strong."

(Emma) "Remember Matt's son?"

(Alex) "Right I forgot about that. Anyway what's the plan to get Matt back?"  
(Emma) "Right. We are going to send Matt, in there and tell him to say that we are about to attack from the outside , so while they are busy preparing, we attack with full force, from the inside, with Mark on our side, and if Matt still doesn't change it's up to you."  
(Alex) "What if he still doesn't change?"  
(Emma) "Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

A smile suddenly spread on her face.

(Alex) "I'm so proud of my little meatball."

Then she pulled me in her a tight hug.

(Emma) "I'm too old for that now, stop, lemme go mom."  
(Alex) "Awwwww, you called me mom."

She hugged me even tighter then Oliver came in covered in ash, and let out one quick cough, without moving, and smoke came from his mouth.

(Emma) "Oliver what happened to you!?"

(Oliver) "Who knew a kid could be that strong when having a temper tantrum."

Mark came running into the room, with an angry look on his.

(Mark) "Uncle mean to me! I'm going home!"

(Oliver) "You better not!"

(Mark) "I'm going home and you can't stop me!"

(Alex) "You better not tell them that we are about to attack from the outside!"

(Mark) "Yes I am and you can't stop me!"

Then he vanished in a literal puff of smoke.

(Oliver) "Wait I'm confused, why did you tell him not to say that?"  
(Alex) "Well, I loved disobeying my parents, I would do whatever they did not want me to do. I realised Mark was the same when you told him not to go home."

(Oliver) "Wow you're smart."

(Emma) "You've never told me that."

(Oliver) "Er, well, with age comes wisdom?"

(Alex) "Hey I'm still young!"

(Emma) "Sure you are, anyway we need to suit up if we are going to fight them."

(Alex) "Really? Suits? I never wore suits on my missions. So old-school."

(Emma) "That's surprising coming from you, and what about the Trials?"

Alex ignored Emma's snarky comment, while Oliver was still just gazing at the sight of Alex.

(Alex) "I got forced to wear that tacky thing, so don't try and be smart with me."

(Emma) "Yeah, whatever." She muttered.


	18. Chapter 17: Second Death

_**Alex's P.O.V**_

(Oliver) "You guys ready for this?"

(Alex) "Readier then I'll ever be."

(Emma) "Oh, Oliver I forgot to tell you can't teleport with us."

(Oliver) "What? Whyyyyyyyy?"

(Emma) "Bloodlock spell. But you will create a perfect distraction. Teleport outside their castle and just start shooting a bunch of spells."

(Oliver) "Seems easy enough."

(Alex) "Can we go already? This waiting is annoying."

(Emma) "Ok mum. Geez. So impatient."

I pointed my wand up and said the spell, which then creates a red spiral going down and growing bigger until it reached the floor then a flash happened and we were in a kitchen somewhere. The spell worked. Then something bad happened. Mark walked in the room.

(Mark) "What are YOU doing here!?"

His eyes were starting to glow black, and he was starting to levitate.

(Emma) "Ok Matt, calm down now..."

(Mark) "NO! Uncle Oliver was mean to me so now you will all pay!"

(Emma) "Mum help..."

(Alex) "I thought I was impatient."

(Emma) "MUM!"

(Alex) "Fine, Mark do you want a sweet or something?"

Instantly Marks' eyes returned to normal and he dropped to the ground.

(Mark) "Oh yes please."

I then took a lollipop out of her pocket and threw at him

(Alex) "Catch."

(Mark) "Yay, I forgive you."

(Alex) "Good then let's go."

First, we was trying to find our way to the entrance of the castle and saw a guy whose name I think is Damien? In the corridor walking our way so we walked in front of him. At first, he looked shocked then a grin spread across his face.

(Damien) "Finally. I was hoping for a challenge."

He raised his hand and shot a black orb. I rolled to the right while Emma rolled to the left. Then we got up and we both ran to him dodging his attacks then I got down swept myself across the ground sticking out her leg to trip him up, while Emma jumped up and tried to kick him in the face. Unfortunately, he jumped up but bent his back so I missed. When I turned around I got her wand out and was about to blast him with some magic, but he elbowed me in the face grabbed my arm and threw me back, as I crumpled on the ground but I could still get a clear view of Emma. Then he turned to Emma and raised his arm, and before she could dodge his attack it hit her in her torso, making her fall down, and slide to Mark. I saw Mark getting angry and he started to levitate with his eyes glowing black and then shot a blast of powerful magic which sent Damien flying to the nearest wall, making him black out.

(Damien) "If only he knew..."

I was confused by this but I had no time to pause and think. Emma then ran to Alex and helped me up.

(Alex) "Haven't fought like that in a long time."

(Emma) "Brings back memories, doesn't it? Oh and thanks, Mark."

(Mark) "You're welcome Aunty."

We progressed down and we ran into a really old man who I definitely remember. Gorog.

(Gorog) "Where's that weakling Damien. Couldn't he stop you? What am I saying, he can't stop a fly, and I finally get to kill someone. Especially you Alex Russo."

Then an evil grin started to spread on his face. He blasted a fast powerful shot of dark magic, and it nearly hit us, but a circular wall suddenly appeared in front of us. Then he was thrown onto the side of a nearby wall and knocked unconscious. When I and Emma looked behind us, Mark was hovering down.

(Mark) "You're welcome."

(Alex) "Could've left some for us." she murmured

As we kept walking the same way, we saw sunlight and started to follow it. Then we heard sounds of magic hitting objects, and when we finally get to the source of the sunlight, we were standing on a balcony having a clear view of Matt and a girl who I think was Phoebe fighting Oliver. Without any thought, I jumped down to help him out.

(Emma) "Wait! Ugh, come on Mark, I don't want to see my mum get killed."

I shot a blast of magic which would trap her in a glass bubble.

(Alex) "Pheobe is in trouble, trap her in a bubble!"

Then Matt turned around and looked at me.

(Matt) "Mom! What are you doing here!"

(Alex) "It seems like you have been a bad boy while I was away. Time to go home."

(Matt) "This is none of your business so get out of here mom."

(Alex) "Excuse me but I am your mother! You listen to me or else!"

(Matt) "Or else what?"

(Alex) "I dunno my mom never finished those, but you will be in trouble!"

He then saw Emma behind me and sped up to her with his vampire powers. Is it new?

(Matt) "I'm sorry Emma."

(Emma) "Great, I get killed AGAIN!"

He snapped her neck and let her body drop to the ground. He stood there and I was just looking at him, my hands covering my mouth (when did I do that?) and my eyes wide with shock.

(Matt) "I had to prove it."

(Alex) "PROVE WHAT! THAT YOU'RE A MURDERER!"

(Matt) "That I have no emotional attachments."

Then the bubble Pheobe was in shattered, then faded away and she floated down next to Mark.

(Phoebe) "Good. Now Mark attack."

(Mark) "But she's my grandma."

(Phoebe) "Not her, Matt."

(Matt) "WHAT!"

(Mark) "But that's my daddy."

Then Damien jumped down from the balcony with Gorog.

(Damien) "Wrong. I am. Remember when I say if only he knew. Well, it was this."

(Matt) "You're lying."

(Phoebe) "No, actually it's the truth. Now Mark, kill Oliver, Matt and Alex."

(Matt) "I thought you loved me."

(Phoebe) "Loved you? I gave you so many chances. And now when you want me, you think I will still want you. Tough luck."

Then Matt rose into the air and create a huge dark orb, that would engulf us. Then Oliver quickly did a spell to teleport us to safety.

(Oliver) "I, Matt, and Alex want to go home, so get us out of here in some foam."

Then white foam formed around us and when it disappeared we were at Oliver's hideout or house. Unfortunately, not all of the foam was gone and had gone sticky.

(Alex) "Did you have to say foam?"

(Oliver) "It was a spur of the moment thing, I couldn't think of what rhymed with home."

Then behind me, a pile of foam was starting to move. Then Matt emerged from it. A wave of anger spread over me. I couldn't believe my son killed his own sister. Even if he was adopted. I walked up to him and held him by the ear.

(Matt) "Ow, ow this hurts."

(Alex) "Too bad it doesn't kill you like it killed Emma."

I let go of him but threw him back inside the foam.

(Alex) "As usual I have a plan that will either fix it or make it drastically worse."

(Oliver) "Care to share?"

(Alex) "Oliver remember that bedtime story about the genie?"

(Oliver) "Yeah..."

(Alex) "Well it was true, and we might need her."

(Matt) "You sure about this mom?"

(Alex) "Shut up, you don't get to talk, and no I am not sure, but somehow it all works out."

(Oliver) "Well let's get started."


	19. READ QUICK

Hey guys. SO basically, I had some difficulties writing my story, but now I'm back in action. And BIG THINGS are going to happen.


End file.
